


World's End Rhapsody

by misspaceharrier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspaceharrier/pseuds/misspaceharrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy day in Beacon Hills, Stiles and Derek are for one: married, two: slightly injured, and three: experiencing parenthood. Gurgling, spitting, and grabby hands are all a part of the job, and the only thing that has proven to be more irksome than that damn gash on Stiles' thigh, is not being able to think of a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's End Rhapsody

Stiles never considered himself to be much of a parental figure. He had participated in a lot of programs in which he offered his services to younger children, though. He was a good older brother to most kids, but that was it. He couldn’t be firm-yet-fair like his father could be so effortlessly.

And yet, here he is, in bed with his 5-month-old baby.

Derek was on the other side of the baby sleeping. He deserved it. The amount of effort they had put into getting this poor babe away from his disastrous situation was exponential. They had gone a lot of sleepless nights; planning, experimenting, training. It was all worth it though.

The baby stirred in his sleep, his face showing signs of waking up screaming like Stiles expected him to. 

He stayed asleep.

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

He smiled and ran his knuckle over the crease that had stayed on the baby’s forehead. He was beautiful.

Since he’s still a recent newborn, he doesn’t have any definite characteristics yet. But the dark, curly hair and amber eyes were definitely something Stiles and Derek thought would look fantastic after puberty.  
The newborn yawned then opened his eyes. He stretched then dozed back off again. Not a care in the world.

“So carefree.”

Stiles looked up from their child and into Derek’s eyes. He was looking at the two of them with a faint smile on his face. 

“How’s your shoulder?”

“Healed. What about your thigh?”

Stiles moved the blanket off of him to reveal tightly wrapped bandages around his upper thigh that disappeared under his red boxer briefs, “Seen better days, but I’m holding up pretty well.” He covered up, “It just hurts like hell trying to walk.”

Derek glared at it, which Stiles plucked him on the forehead for.

“Quit that. It’s not going to undo the damage or make it heal faster.”

Derek gave him a long look before dropping it to the baby. 

“Did you think of a name for him?”

“Not a damn thing.” Stiles turned on his back gingerly and covered his eyes with both fists. With the two of them being married for little over five years, they had decided it was time to expand a little. They had considered getting a bigger kid, but Stiles wanted to raise their newest addition to the family from the ground up. “The younger the better” Stiles had said excitedly.

They had settled on this one since he had been abandoned by his father and mother. “They just upped and left without him at the hospital” the case manager had explained to them during their interview. That had just sealed the deal for them, and they automatically wanted the child.

Unfortunately, the kid’s parents wanted their baby back.

Of course, the kids’ parents were hunters. They had taken the baby in the middle of the night during his last nights of being in the orphanage. The case manager had notified the police about the kidnapping, but when local authorities had come up dry, Stiles and Derek had decided to take it into their own hands.

They had already crossed the state line anyway, so there really wasn’t much for Beacon Hills PD to do about it. four long months of tracking, tailing, and then finally, rescuing; it was all worth it. 

They just couldn’t think of a name.

“Nathan?” Derek offered

“I don’t know,” Stiles looked as the babe sucked on Derek’s discarded shirt. “He just doesn’t look like a Nathan.”

“Then what are we going to call him, Stiles.” He was growing impatient. He was tired of calling him ‘Son’. He wanted to say his child’s name with pride.

Stiles turned to look out the window, not having any kind of response for his husband. “It’s raining,” he said absentmindedly and Derek hummed in confirmation.

Derek propped his head on his hand and smiled as the baby woke up again. This time, squealing and gurgling like most babies his age. The baby started kicking and squirming and began making grabby hands at Derek, who responded by bringing the small child in closer to him. He grabbed a hold of Derek’s arm, bringing his whole body around it and slobbering on a muscled forearm. 

Stiles giggled, “All your arm are belong to us!”

“Shut up,” Derek couldn’t help but chuckle.

The baby squealed then tumbled on his back. He quickly became active again, though and was soon making grabby hands at Stiles. Stiles sat up, careful of his still healing thigh, and picked up their vocal baby.  
“Hey buddy, watcha doing?” He got a squeal and a stubby fist in his mouth in response. He folded his lips over his teeth and munched on the fingers. The baby excitedly pulled them out then put them in his own mouth. Stiles put him down on the space between himself and Derek and allowed the baby to try and move around a bit. They watched in amazement as the baby crawled up to the headboard, slap his hand on it as if tagging it, then making his way back down as far as he could go. It was an interesting spectacle that he held up for another ten minutes before getting tired.

“He wore himself out.” Derek said amazed as the small child slept on his front on top of his discarded shirt.

“Babies typically do that, but yeah, he’s a bit different.”

A roar of thunder woke the baby up. Derek reached for him and brought him up to his chest as he turned on his back. His eyes glowed red and a low rumble bubbled in his chest.

Stiles thought it was the cutest thing ever.

He made his way across the bed and into Derek’s side, “Mind if I get a piece of the action?” He made himself comfortable in Derek’s side. Derek wrapped his massive arm around Stiles. Smirking, he let himself get a handful of Stiles’ ass, groping and pinching.

“Really?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, a small blush showing up

Derek gave a look of innocence that Stiles clearly wasn’t buying.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like it,” He hugged Stiles reassuringly, his arm draped over him. 

The crying had subsided into whimpers. Stiles had rubbed circles in the poor baby’s back in an effort to sooth him.

“How about Jason?” Stiles said as he lightly poked at the baby’s cheek

“Julian?”

“Nah.” They both said in unison

Naming a baby was a lot harder than they both imagined. 

“Nathanial.”

“Bruce?”

They couldn’t decide on anything at all. 

“Maybe we should look up baby names?” Derek offered

“We totally could, but I’m in no way about to lose my spot right here getting my laptop.”

Derek stifled a laugh

“Aw, come on Derek. I thought we moved past this.”

“Sorry, bad habit.” Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head apologetically

“You’re chock full of ‘em.”

“So’re you.”

Stiles kissed Derek’s stubble, “Only because of you.”

The kissing was slow and lazy, much expected because of the current weather. Wet smacks were exchanged and giggles left each other’s lips. They couldn’t afford to go any further because of the precious cargo that was currently dozing in and out on Derek’s chest, but it was a nice show of affection.

They separated only to look into each other’s eyes. 

“Alexander.” They both said

The baby perked up then looked at Derek and then Stiles. He squealed, as if agreeing with them, then began trying to find a way off of Derek’s chest.

“Okay, Alex!” Stiles sat up, Derek’s arm still firmly wrapped around his waist, and grabbed the baby

“What’s your name?” He stood the baby gently on his thighs, “Can you say ‘Alex’?” Alex kicked his feet in response. He gurgled and made a spit bubble, which popped and landed on Stile’s nipple. Derek swiped it off, but not before leaving a gentle pinch.

“Derek, I’ve got a jewelry box full of mountain ash and I’m not afraid to use it.”

Derek’s hand went back to its previous place.

“That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely my first time writing a fanfic in some time. It's 2014 and I haven't written anything slash-y since 2009, essentially. Wow. I feel like I did a sub par job, but I'll get better sooner rather than later. 
> 
> I've felt the need to try and be active in the Teen Wolf fandom, specifically when it comes to Sterek. I hope people like it, haha.


End file.
